Wall of Death
yards wide from the ground that attacks nearby enemies for damage as Physical over seconds. | class = Witch Doctor | skill_cat = Decay | cd = seconds | level_required = | res = Active | damage_type = Physical | other = Unattackable; Summon | skill_image = Zombiewall.JPG }} Wall of Death is a Decay Witch Doctor skill. It is loosely based on the Necromancer's Bone Wall skill. In-game Raises an immobile wall of zombies from the ground (always perpendicular to the Witch Doctor's line of sight) anywhere within 60 yards for 6 seconds. The wall is 28 yards long, and is impassable for enemies. If an enemy comes in melee range, the zombies will attack them, dealing Physical damage over time as long as the wall lasts. More than one wall can be summoned at a time, damage from multiple Walls stacks. Runes *'Ring of Poison': instead of the wall, forms a 15 yards radius ring for 5 seconds. The ring does not block enemies, but any enemies touching it are poisoned for 1200% damage as Poison over 8 seconds. This effect does not stack from the same ring, only being refreshed, but stacks from multiple rings. *'Wall of Zombies': increases the width of the Wall of Death to 50 yards, and the Wall knocks back all enemies in melee range, pushing them all behind the wall (to the side opposite to the Witch Doctor). *'Surrounded by Death': instead of the wall, creates a 15 yards radius ring that traps enemies within and attacks all nearby enemies (not just inside). Damage and duration change to 1250% over 5 seconds. *'Fire Wall': remake of the classic spell of the same name; wall is no longer impassable, increases length to 40 yards, lasts 8 seconds and burns enemies who walk through for 1100% damage as Fire over 4 seconds. Burn effects from multiple Walls do stack. *'Communing with Spirits': instead of the wall, summons a 15 yards radius ring of spirits. It is not impassable, deals 1200% damage as Cold over 6 seconds (only the outer edge), and in addition Chills all enemies within by 60% and reduces their damage dealt by 25% for 3 seconds. Damage of multiple rings stacks, but other effects of overlapping rings do not stack. Non-rune enhancements *'Jeram's Bracers' (Legendary Bracers): Wall of Death deals 75-100% more damage, gains +30% attack speed (for casting purposes only) and can be cast two more times in 2 seconds after the first cast before the cooldown begins. *'Helltooth Harness Set' (Set Bonus for 2 items): damaging enemies with Wall of Death will apply Necrosis, slowing enemies by 60% and inflicting 3000% damage per tick for 10 seconds. Elemental Damage type is chosen from the highest skill bonus of the character. *'Helltooth Harness Set' (Set Bonus for 6 items): after casting Wall of Death, gain +9000% increased damage for 15 seconds to all Primary skills, Acid Cloud, Firebats, Zombie Charger, Zombie Dogs, Gargantuan, Grasp of the Dead, Piranhas, and Wall of Death. Development According to Jay Wilson, this ability was the "turning point" of the development of the Witch Doctor as a class.2017-01-25, Diablo 3 Post-mortem with Jay Wilson Part 3. Diablo.net, accessed on 2017-02-19 Prior to patch 2.3, this skill was known as Wall of Zombies. References Category:Witch Doctor Skills